


Наконец-то дома

by Tounezz



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, Husbands, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: порой в воспоминаниях все гораздо радужнее, чем было на самом деле





	

Когда до отправления грейхаунда, который, согласно заверениям, через пять часов домчит до Южного Парка наши телеса, багаж и морскую свинку по кличке Трикси (вообще-то, зверь оказался пацанского пола, но Твик, пока нес парня из зоомагазина домой, уже придумал кличку - совестно было менять), остается десять минут, эта белобрысая истерика вдруг нервозно взбрыкивает у моего плеча и заявляет:  
\- Я никуда не поеду!  
\- Чего это вдруг?- интересуюсь я, внутренне готовый вязать бунтовщика по рукам и ногам и везти в Колорадо в дорожной сумке.  
\- А то... Отец узнает, и прибьет меня на месте. А потом и тебя... Потому что это ты все начал!  
\- И на род мой нашлет проклятие до десятого колена, да? Брось чушь молоть. Ты не проболтаешься, ты же у меня умный мальчик? А даже если и проболтаешься - до твоего папаши все равно не доходит девяносто процентов того, что ты говоришь, так что утихни.  
Он чуть обиженно умолкает, но я-то знаю, что штиль этот ненадолго. Шарманку про "а вдруг папаша узнает?" я слышу с самого ноября - именно тогда мне и пришла в голову дурная, дурная, трижды дурная идея рвануть на Рождество в родные пенаты, будь они неладны. Хотя куда уж неладней.  
\- Ты уверен, что все будет в порядке?- спрашивает Твик в тысячный раз с тех пор, как замолк, и я в тысячный раз киваю. Уже и шея болит. Но он на этот, тысячный, призовой кивок, так счастливо улыбается, что я уже и рад служить при нем китайским болванчиком. Сгребаю истерика своего в охапку, хоть он потяжелей меня, пожалуй, будет, сажаю на колени, и в затылок целую. А чего - детишек в салоне нет, лапаю свое, собственное, вон у него и кольцо мое на пальце в подтверждение этого имеется.  
Откуда-то из-за спины раздается предсмертный хрип, замаскированный под кашель. Мужик лет сорока таращится на наш маленький интимный момент, как на говно, прилипшее к подошве, аж скривился и очками от негодования запотел. Привычно выкидываю средний палец, жду, когда мужик сотрет со стекол ханжеский конденсат, чтоб получше разглядеть мой мессадж, и возвращаюсь к прерванному занятию.  
Первые три часа проходят беспокойно: едва я проваливаюсь в сон, Твик порывается остановить автобус, и приходится просыпаться и успокаивать. Сую обратно ему в ухо наушник со звуками моря, придавливаю хорошенько головой его плечо, чтоб не вздумал вскакивать, и пытаюсь спать дальше. Когда он, наконец, прекращает буянить, я от удивления просыпаюсь и обнаруживаю, что пацан мой храпит, милый такой, черт возьми, теперь уже под звуки дождя, слегка подергиваясь временами. На самом деле, его заскоки меня ничуть не раздражают - привык уже. В конце концов, я знаю этого придурка пятнадцать лет, и пять из них счастлив спать (а еще больше не спать) с ним в одной постели. Как так вышло? Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Просто однажды, вступив уже в мятежный возраст, мы в честь чего-то раздавили бутылку бурбона на двоих, малость сошли с ума, стали целоваться, да так и не протрезвели никогда. И мне это отчаянно нравится.  
Родной городишко торжественно приветствует нас неубранными снежными завалами и каким-то паршивым митингом в защиту или против чего-то. Твик рвется полюбопытствовать, что там такое, но я, заметив на трибуне знакомую фигуру Эрика Картмана, убедительно отговариваю его приближаться к зараженной дурным энтузиазмом толпе и запихиваю в такси. Чем дальше от Картмана и тех, с кем он отирается - тем меньше шансов проснуться с кляпом во рту и дулом у виска в самолете, летящем куда-нибудь в Ирак, Бангладеш или вовсе в океан. Таково мое правило. Я придерживаюсь его с десяти лет, и до сих пор жив и благополучен.  
Такси подкатывает к ничем не примечательному дому, похожему на все остальные ничем не примечательные дома, коими славится Южный Парк, Колорадо, и я вылезаю из машины пред мамины светлые очи, поцеловав Твика на прощание. План был таков: каждый отправляется в дом своего детства, вволю бьет елочные игрушки, поедает яблочные пироги, слушает, как он исхудал, болтает с двоюродной теткой, словом, наслаждается трогательным воссоединением семейства, а вечером я веду своих в дом родителей Твика, где мы славно и без скандалов ужинаем. Затем пару дней вспоминаем счастливое детство, сентиментально трахаемся во всех укромных уголках, которые мы осквернили, будучи подростками, напиваемся с Клайдом Донованом и прочими, под конец умираем со скуки и сваливаем обратно в колледж. Да, таков был план. А у планов, скажу я вам, есть отвратительная склонность проваливаться к чертям собачьим.  
Сперва все идет весьма чинно. Сестренка сбегает спустя час посиделок через окно (причем этого никто не замечает), мой папаша и мистер Твик затевают чуть теплые споры о политике, футболе и ребрышках, неизменно заканчивающиеся не по возрасту стариковским скрипом о том, что прежде трава была зеленее; матушки обмениваются рецептами и мнениями касательно того и другого, я втихую зажимаю Твика в кухне, бабушка танцует с каким-то плесневелым кузеном твиковой матери, а двоюродные тетки... а черт их знает, делают то, что полагается двоюродным теткам. Однако этой идиллии приходит конец, едва кого-то посещает идея начать обмен подарками.  
Заглянув в свою коробку, Твик сильно меняется лицом. Сперва краснеет, затем бледнеет, а после и вовсе начинает тикать левым глазом.  
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится!- восклицает мистер Твик, по-своему интерпретировав реакцию сына и излучая прямо-таки радиоактивный восторг.  
Я вытягиваю голову, пытаясь разглядеть, чего там, в коробке, но Твик сидит слишком далеко, между радиоактивным папашей и моей бабушкой, которая вертит в руках странной формы пресс-папье, годное, пожалуй, лишь на то, чтобы фигурировать в каком-нибудь нераскрытом деле как орудие убийства.  
Твиково лицо вскоре приобретает нормальный свой оттенок, он пару секунд вертит кольцо на пальце и вдруг, решившись, вскакивает:  
\- Папа! Я не хотел тебе пока говорить, но...  
\- Что такое, сынок?- блеет миссис Твик озабоченно.  
\- Дело в том, что...- взгляд, который он бросает на меня, беспомощен, как у женщины с полуторадюймовыми ногтями, пытающейся самостоятельно заменить колесо,- Дело в том, что Крейг...  
Все двоюродные тетки оборачиваются на меня в недоумении.  
\- ...Крейг в прошлом месяце отвел меня на сеанс групповой терапии, и с тех пор я отказываюсь от кофе. И он тоже - чтобы меня поддержать. Вот. Поэтому извини, твой подарок нам не пригодится.  
Он сует коробку отцу в руки, и мой пытливый взор выхватывает слоган "кофемашины Харбакс: качество Харбакс у вас до...". Дальше не разглядеть, но, очевидно, "дома".  
\- А?- пораженно вопрошает мистер Твик.  
\- В конце концов,- кричит, распаляясь, его отпрыск,- Я должен избавиться от этой зависимости, которую, кстати, вы с мамой у меня развили! Черт! О чем вы только думали?! Я спать не мог нормально лет до шестнадцати!  
О, да. В шестнадцать я нашел способ утомлять его перед сном настолько, что через пару минут после наших упражнений он посапывал, как младенец.  
\- Ты...- мистер Твик в ужасе хватается за сердце, миссис Твик хватается за мистера Твика и принимается услужливо подвывать, но не успевает он сформулировать обвинение, как нас оглушает нехилый такой "ДЫЩ!". Свет гаснет, потом снова зажигается. Планету пару раз встряхивает, а с потолка срывается какая-то хреновина и приземляется прямехонько мне на макушку.  
Очнувшись через пару минут, я обнаруживаю, что обзавелся симпатичной шишкой размером с грейпфрут. Так же выясняется, что голова моя покоится на твиковых коленях, обладатель колен не разговаривает с папашей, папаша не разговаривает с ним, а в городе объявлено чрезвычайное положение.  
\- Трагические события разворачиваются этой рождественской ночью в мирном городке Южный Парк...- вещает телевизор, а с улицы тем временем доносятся крики ужаса.  
\- Если выживем,- с расканием говорю я коленям напуганного (чувствую, что дрожит) Твика,- на следующее Рождество поедем в Аспен или останемся дома, даю слово.  
Он на это только в очередной раз вздрагивает и крепче прижимает меня к себе. В телике появляется засранец Эрик Картман, у которого берут интервью. Где-то неподалеку визжат на разные лады собаки и тормоза, а перед тем, как миссис Твик судорожно опускает жалюзи, я замечаю, что горит соседский дом, а украшающие его гирлянды празднично взрываются...  
Ну наконец-то дома. А то я уже беспокоиться начал.


End file.
